DE 10 2010 064 268 A1 teaches a fuel injector for injecting a fuel into a combustion engine. The fuel injector comprises an electromagnetic actuator, a movable valve needle and a valve closing body. At the downstream side of the valve seat, an orifice disc is arranged in order to define a spray quality of the valve. The orifice disc is welded to the valve seat. In order to weld the orifice disc to the valve seat, the orifice disc has to comprise a certain predefined thickness.